The investigation will study growth and development of adenyl cyclase activity and its role in induction of enzymic differentiation in tissues of the human and animal fetus and newborn. The experiments planned are designed to gather information which will be significant in the elucidation and treatment of problems occurring in fetuses and newborn infants at high risk because of nutritional, metabolic or endocrine disturbances in the mother or fetus.